Monster School
by IchizukaDewoba
Summary: que pasara si humanos y monstruos se encuentran en la misma escuela, prodra surgir el amor entre seres de distintos mundos... mal sumari pasen y lean


Monster School

Una escuela por y para monstruos

Tienes un monstruo en casa

No encaja en ninguna parte

Mándalo a Monster School

En Monster School tienes un lugar seguro

Como es esto posible que rayos paso

-D-directora Tsunade yo….

-Ni una palabra más Shizune tráeme al responsable de esto

-enseguida directora Tsunade

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Directora Tsunade me llamo

-Si tú eres el responsable de esto si- dijo ella lanzando un montón de solicitudes de ingreso al escuela frente a el

-no-no entiendo, usted me pidió que, yo publicitara la escuela y le trajera más alumnos y…

-si sé muy bien que es lo que te pedí… inepto

-entonces cu-cuál es el problema directora

-que yo te pedí monstruos, entiendes lo que te dije monstruos, y que es lo que me trajiste

-¿m-monstruos?

-No idiota humanos, solo mira, Naruto Uzumaki, expulsado de tres escuelas, problemas de atención, Copea en los exámenes, o este otro, Lee Rock, problemas de conducta, grita en clases, suele retar a sus compañeros, expulsado de la academia militar, y mira este par de chicas, Sakura Haruno y Ino Yamanaka—expulsadas de un colegio, riñas entre ambas, suelen competir por todo, en su última pelea mandaron a un profesor al hospital, entiendes que quiero decir con esto

-N-no

-ellos mandaron a sus monstruos chicos problemáticos que no aceptarían en cualquier escuela y…

-directora Tsunade perdóneme por interrumpirla pero, acabamos de recibir esto- dijo Shizune extendiéndole un bonche de sobres

-Shizune si son más solicitudes de ingreso a la escuela ahora no

-bueno directora creo que debería ver primero lo que es –dijo la pelinegra instándola a mirar el contenido

Tsunade tomo los sobre y al ver el contenido se sorprendió, unos tenían dinero en efectivo otros tenían cheques, y otros más preguntaban cuanto era de colegiatura para mandarlo de inmediato

- Gai eres un…- dijo Tsunade levantándose precipitadamente de su asiento y caminando hacia él, el simplemente agacho la vista esperando algún golpe o mínimo ser echado de la dirección pero se sorprendió al ver que unos brazos lo rodeaban- GENIO, porque no me dijiste que los humanos eran tan adinerados.

-bueno yo…simplemente lo intuí- dijo con una sonrisa curvando sus labios y guiñado un ojo

-Shizune rápido, inscribe a todos esos alumnos que mandaron ya su colegiatura esto es genial

-Di-directora, que piensa hacer cuando todos esos humanos vengan y se den cuenta que hay monstruos reales aquí

-tienes razón Shizune, Gai- sensei que opina usted- le pregunto Tsunade

-Sen-sei, ¡me ha ascendido!- dijo Gai con emoción

-claro que si tu diste esta magnífica idea

-bueno que tal si separa a los humanos en una clase y a los monstruos en otra, de esta forma se impartirán las materias humanas a os humanos y las materias de manejo de pociones y transformaciones a los monstruos…- decía Gai antes de ser interrumpido estrepitosamente por Shizune

-y si pone una regla de no transformarse a menos de que sea requerido en clase- dijo Shizune

-que gran idea la de ambos- acordó Tsunade- ahora muévanse que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer- termino de decir Tsunade echándolos prácticamente de su oficina- y no se olviden de informar a los demás maestros

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Residencia Uzumaki 14:30 Hrs_

-mama, mama, he sido aceptado en la escuela esa rara- decía alegre un chico rubio de ojos azules corriendo hacia la cocina

-¿Monster School?- pregunto una mujer pelirroja

-si mama- respondió el muchacho

-oh que alegría, solo que, Naruto recuerda, trata de no ser expulsado- le reprendió la mujer

-si mama- contesto el chico con el entusiasmo apagado

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Residencias Yamanaka y Haruno 15:00Hrs_

-oye frentona que crees me han aceptado en el prestigioso instituto Monster School- una chica rubia dijo recargada en su buzón

-ha pues en tu cara a mí también, cerda- respondió una peli rosa desde el otro lado de la calle

-oh demonios tendré que soportarte ahí también- dijo con tono de molestia la rubia

-Sakura no seas expulsada de esa escuela o te mandare a un colegio militar- la Sr. Haruno reprendió a la peli rosa

-jajaja eso va a estar difícil frentona porque eres una problemática- se burlo la rubia

-Ino tu tampoco te libras si te expulsan tú también te iras a un colegio militar- reprendió de igual manera la Sr. Yamanaka

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Residencia rock 15:30 Hrs_

-oh si por el poder de la juventud he sido aceptado en Monster School

-Felicidades lee- le dijo su madre muy emocionada

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Continuara…**_

**Hola queridos lectores que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi historia, espero y les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirla**

**Por favor no olviden dejar reviews es mi primera historia y me gustaría saber si les gusto y si debería seguir escribiendo**


End file.
